The invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a pair of parallel turbochargers and more particularly to a single combustion air inlet for the pair of turbochargers.
Pairs of axial flow turbochargers were mounted side by side and while not connected their axes were aligned and had separate air inlets and a single exhaust outlet. This arrangement was not suitable for radial flow turbochargers, because it took up more space and the piping produced greater pressure drops, which reduced efficiency.
In general, a single air inlet for a pair of parallel turbochargers each having a turbine portion and a compressor portion and each compressor portion having an air inlet portion, when made in accordance with this invention, comprises a duct portion having a single circular inlet portion and a converging bifurcated portion having a pair of circular outlet portions. The circular outlet portions register with an inlet portion on each of the compressor portions and distribute the air evenly to the compressor inlet portions. A baffle is disposed in the bifurcated portion to separate the circular outlet portions and prevent pulses generated in one compressor portion affecting the other compressor portion.